


Destiny's Child

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has a Soul, Jack Kline Whump, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack's trip to the garden of eden raises concerns, especially when he's getting extreme pain every few minutes and is barely able to speak without crying.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Destiny's Child

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off an old anon on my fic blog and i like putting mpreg into every situation possible, don't judge me.
> 
> EDIT BC I FORGOT TO MENTION : jack is trans (ftm) in this fic!! he is in 90% of my works but yeah he's trans bc thats a huge hc of mine and it helps with the biological aspect of the prompt.

the room was strangely silent after the blindingly bright light faded away, allowing the winchesters and castiel to be able to see clearly again, still very unsure as to what the hell was going on as they looked around, their eyes landing on jack's unconscious form a few feet away, "......jack." sam breathed out and the boy didn't even flinch, scaring them, "jack!" dean shouted and at his words, everyone seemed to get the ability to move as they all rushed towards the blonde as he slowly began to move, hesitantly sitting up.

"you okay?"

jack looked up at dean's question, breathing a little heavy as he looked up at the three very concerned adults standing over, looking back down as he swallowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words a faint gasp left his lips and he put his hands to his stomach, "jack!" castiel called and rushed forward, bending down as his son fell onto his side and curled up, panting through some kind of stomach pain that was obviously intense, the boy reaching out and grabbing at castiel's coat, squeezing the fabric in his fist so tightly that his knuckles went white, face scrunched up on agony.

"what the hell's going on?"

"i-i don't know." the angel stammered as he gently put jack back into a sitting position, the nephilim whimpering from the movement and leaning against his father, castiel wrapping an arm around him and trying to help in some way, feeling jack's muscles relax as whatever pain he was in subsided and he let out a shaky sigh, "that r-really hurt." he stammered, voice wavering with what sounded like tears and while that caught everyone off guard, they were more focused on the fact that jack was doubled over in pain for a little too long.

"do we have any idea on what just happened?"

all that dean got in response was a small sniffle from jack, his sudden emotional state only adding to the extreme confusion in the room and sam stepped closer to jack, "we should get back home and maybe we'll have a better idea of what's going on there." he mumbled and he crouched down beside jack, "do you think you can get to the car or does it still hurt?" he cooed and jack cleared his throat, "i-i think i can get there."

with castiel and sam's help, jack got to his feet and despite being a little shaky, he walked to the car with the rest of them and just as he was about to open the door, he let out a choked grunt and his legs gave out, collapsing to his knees in the dirt and castiel was immediately beside him, sam and dean hovering over him but letting castiel do the job of parent comfort, considering he was the one that jack would've wanted that from anyway, the nephilim trembling a little as he held back cries of pain by clenching his teeth and tightening just about every muscle in his body, "jack, don't hold your breath, that won't do you any good."

at castiel's words, jack let out a heavy breath which turned into panting and he leaned against the angel, who wrapped his arms around his son and looked up to the brothers, all of them panicking because jack had just been who the hell knows where and after vaporizing a pack of hell hounds, he was in agonizing pain that seemed to drop in whenever it pleased; was this some part of billie's trials? or was it something chuck did because he found out jack was alive? or maybe the empty just deciding to be an asshole?

"i-i wanna go home, please can we go home?" jack whimpered, sam seeing tears trickle down from his face and splash onto the dirt ground, feeling nothing but worry at this point because not only was jack in physical pain, he was _crying_ ; when was the last time jack cried? when he was human? because it was definitely not in recent months. "we're going home jack, we'll go home and figure out why you're hurting, okay?" castiel cooed and jack sniffled, nodding and with his father's help, he got to his feet and into the car, immediately curling up against the door as if he was shielding himself from something, castiel climbing into the back with him so that he would be there if jack needed.

"we'll figure this shit out at the bunker, there's gotta be something that'll help him there."

"yeah, we just have to drive for four hours and hope that he doesn't suffer the whole ride." sam huffed, hating everything about this as he opened the passenger door and got in, dean following his lead and getting in the drivers seat, not hesitating for even a second before starting the impala up and driving back home.

  
**•◇•**

  
as far as jack knew, everything sucked and he was dying again.

during the long car ride back home, jack had several waves of pain that got worse and worse each time, the pauses in between them giving him false hope that it had finally ended and even now, having gotten to the bunker a little over an hour ago, the pain kept going and there was no end in sight.

everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong, nothing in the bunker was able to give them any clues and castiel couldn't find anything when he did a grace-powered body search, only finding that jack's soul was back and brighter than ever; which at least explained why the poor kid was in so much emotional distress that it was bordering on a meltdown, feeling everything all at once and so powerfully too after being numb for momths and all while he was in extreme physical pain was just too much.

"help me, help me, help me!" jack begged, sobbing his way through the most painful cramp yet, curled up in one of the infirmary beds and only able to keep it together because castiel was beside him, doing his damndest to comfort his son in the best way possible, "we're trying jack, we're doing everything we can and we won't stop until we figure this out, okay?" the angel cooed, pulling jack to his chest and wiping tears away, stroking jack's hair.

"i-i just want it to st-stop."

"i know, we all do."

jack sniffled, ".....this is all my fault." he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and breathing heavily, "if i hadn't burnt my soul o-or killed....." he trailed off, scrunching his face up and trying to suppress his sobs, failing to do so, "i-its all my fa-fault."

"none of us could've seen this coming, jack, you didn't cause any of this."

jack just shook his head at castiel's words, continuing to cry into his father's chest, beginning to cough and instead of it being a short lived coughing fit, it got rougher and turned into retching, castiel getting the idea of what was going to happen and he turned jack away from him, leaning the nephilim over the edge of the bed just in time for him to throw up; bile splashing onto the concrete floor along with the shards of the occultum and bits of blood, which castiel assumed was from the sharp pieces cutting up jack's throat on the way up and out.

at the sight of the blood, jack's anxiety skyrocketed, "o-oh god." he whimpered, shakily sitting back up and staring at the puddle of his own sick, castiel leaning forward and using his grace to get rid of the puddle so that jack didn't have to look at it anymore, turning his head and seeing the winchesters had walked in, "anything?"

"not a damn thing."

jack sniffled at that, putting his face in his hands and letting out a shaky sigh as his hands moved to his hair, gripping onto it as he curled up and hid his face in his knees, "maybe we can contact rowena." castiel suggested, "we'd have to go back down to hell." sam replied as the brothers walked to the bed and jack let out a soft groan at more pain, the angel putting his hand on jack's back and massaging softly against his spine, "and i'm not sure that we have the time to do all of that." he added and dean huffed, "how do we know that this isn't that occultum bullshit destroying his insides again?" 

"the remnants of the occultum, along with some stomach acid, just left his body. i think we can cross that possibility of the list."

jack let out a faint squeak, tensing up in a different way than when he was in pain, now it was like he was surprised by something, "........dad?" he muttered as he raised his head from his knees and uncurled them from his chest, castiel looking back to his son and eyes widening when he saw the wet patch in jack's jeans that definitely wasn't there before, "what?" the winchesters blurted out in unison and castiel stood up, going over to one of the many storage compartments that held medical supplies.

"i know what's happening now."

"you know what's happening just by the kid pissing himself?"

"i-i didn't--"

"it isn't urine, dean, it's amniotic fluid." castiel explaines, making brothers' eyes widen and jack's brow furrow, "there is no way that what you just said is true." sam replied, the angel pulling out a clamping tool and scissors along with latex gloves and a towel, "does anything else make sense?" he asked as he walked back over to the bed jack was on, placing the items on the stand beside it, "no, but jack being in labor is impossible!"

at dean's words, jack's eyes widened and he looked up at the winchesters, "....what?" he breathed out, only to get hit by another cramp---or a contraction, apparently---and he scrunched his face up in pain, gripping onto the sheets beneath him and castiel went to grab more supplies as sam bent down next to jack, offering his hand and the nephilim took it to squeeze, "it doesn't matter if it's possible or not because there is a very slim chance that it isn't whats happening."

"we could call alex, she's a nurse so she must know some stuff, right?"

castiel shook his head at sam's suggestion, putting a bowl filled with warm water and a wash cloth down on the bedside table, "things are moving to fast for alex to come all the way from sioux falls, i'll do it; i have more than enough knowledge on how birthing works." he replied as he pulled on latex gloves, "dean, in the bunker's storage we have a box of baby clothes that kelly had originally gotten for jack, bring some here because we'll need it." he instructed and with slight hesitation, dean left the room to get the requested item and castiel bent down in front of his son, "jack, do you understand what's going on now?"

the blonde gave a small nod, "....am i gonna die?"

"no, this is different than what happened with your mother. you're strong enough for this, whether its celestial or human." castiel cooed and jack sniffled, "we need to get you in position for when the child actually gets birthed, alright?" the angel added and jack nodded, castiel standing up and looking to sam, the hunter getting the silent request and standing up as well, the two of them helping guide jack into the correct position and sam sat beside the nephilim, being the support that castiel couldn't be at the moment.

gently, castiel removed jack's bottoms and laid a sheet over his lap, giving the boy some form of privacy and laying a towel down underneath him, "this won't feel comfortable, but i have to check where you're at." he cooed and jack nodded, cringing in discomfort when castiel went to check his dilation, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment but there wasn't anything he could do to avoid this, no matter how shameful it felt. "he's at the right dilation, it's just a matter of when he feels the need to push."

"uh......how will i know?"

"while it is a voluntary action, your body will practically force you to do it, the urge to push will probably come with your next contraction."

jack nodded, all of them anxiously awaiting the next contraction and the nephilim grabbed sam's hand, clutching tightly and the hunter gave him a soft smile, "i'm right here jack, i've got you." he cooed as he gave the boy's hand a loving squeeze, arms wrapped around his chest as jack's back was pressed against his front, being his physical support.

less than a minute later, jack's body tensed up once again and this time he pressed his chin to his chest and pushed, just like his body was telling him to do and castiel prepared himself, not seeing the baby crowning but he knew that it wouldn't be long as the contractions were extremely close and jack was pushing rather intensely, "take it easy jack, don't need to rush this."

"b-but it h-hurts so bad."

"i know, but you don't want to tire yourself out and make it harder as we get near the end."

at castiel's explanation, jack stopped pushing and breathed heavily, limbs trembling from the stress and he growled lowly as a contraction started up again before he pushed again, doing it softer than before like his father told him to and the pressure was building up in his lower body, feeling something slowly make its way out of him, "ow, ow, ow!" he cried, having held back the urge to scream since the first contractions and his body was focused on too many things right now for him to continue to keep his cries of pain internal.

sam moved pieces of jack's damp hair out of his face as the nephilim stopped pushing, leaning back against the hunter and he took deep breaths, face still scrunched as he felt a burning pain in his lower body, "okay, i can see the baby's head beginning to crown, just keep breathing and don't push, alright? pushing right now could cause damage." castiel cooed and jack did his best to go against the urge to push, breathing heavier and tightening his muscles, trying to do what his father was telling hin to do but he was proving to be incredibly difficult to tell your body not to do something while in extreme pain, "you're doing great, jack, the baby crowning means it won't be long before this is done."

the nephilim just whimpered, unable to hold back any longer and giving a tiny push, letting out a subtle sob at the burning and stinging, "the head's coming out just fine, keep doing what you're doing." castiel cooed, hands ready to catch the head and after a couple small pushes, the head popped out with a yelp from jack, "there you go, things are going just as they should be."

jack curled in on himself, not wanting to take breaks because less pushing meant more pain and as the nephilim pushed as hard as he could, the lights in the infirmary began to flicker which didn't surprise castiel at all; the power that it was taking for jack to do this was bound to create some sort of celestial interference and as the baby continued to ease out, jack let out a scream that caused a lightbulb to explode a few feet away, sparks flying and glass shattering onto the floor, making sam and castiel jump slightly in surprise but jack didn't even seem to notice, too focused on getting to the end of this painful ordeal.

castiel's hands cradled the baby as it made its way out, jack giving one more strong push before it slid out and with it, the pain left and jack gasped at the sudden release, opening his eyes and seeing a squirming newborn girl covered in bloody goo before castiel clamped and cut off the cord, causing the small baby to wail and jack wanted to reach out and comfort her, to take the child (his child?) from the angel and cradle her in his arms so that she felt safe.

"sh-she's okay, right? everything's okay?"

castiel smiled at jack, "everything is just fine, jack, she seems to be perfecly healthy." he cooed before taking a glowing hand and waving it over her, cleaning off the mess that was coating her and the door to the infirmary opened up, dean walking in with baby clothes and a baby blanket in his hands, "looks like i came at the perfect time." he muttered before walking over, castiel taking the clothes and gently putting the baby in them, wrapping her up in the blanket and jack reached out for the baby, the angel placing the newborn in the nephilim's arms before he hovered a glowing hand over jack's lower body to clean him up without any hassle.

"does this make y'all grandparents?" dean questioned as he sat down on a chair near the bed, castiel getting up to clesn up the supplies and sam rolled his eyes at dean's comment, jack gently cradling the baby in his arms and softly stroking her forehead with his thumb, which seemed to keep her at ease as the wailing had stopped, the boy already feeling an extremely strong bond with the newborn, "......we don't have to get rid of her, do we?" he asked as he looked up from the bundle in his arms, looking between the three adults in the room.

"you actually want to keep it? kid, that's.....a lot."

"i don't think i'd be okay with getting rid of her, after all that i......i can't." jack replied, looking back down at the baby and the three shared a couple glances, none of them having the heart to protest so they remained quiet, silently accepting the new member of their extremely fucked up family.

  
**•◇•**

  
"what the fuck just happened?"

castiel sighed at dean's question, having heard it several times in the last couple hours; it hadn't been long since the baby was born, less than five hours, and jack as well as the infant have been asleep for a majority of this time, the nephilim extremely drained physically and emotionally that getting rest wasn't something he would've been able to avoid for long. the baby and jack already seemed to have a strong bond, nobody having any ideas as to why that jack was immediately protective over the child like he had planned for her to come.

"you asking that doesn't suddenly create answers, dean." he mumbled, "how are you so relaxed over this?! jack just had a fucking baby and he's a baby himself! does that make any sense to you?!" dean exclaimed, waving his hands around as he talked and sam looked up from the book he was reading, "you're freaking out way too much over it, dean. is it something we have to worry about? yeah, but you're losing it over there."

"i'm concerned a perfectly normal amount because how the _hell_ did the baby even get there in the first place?!"

"do you want the simple answer or the complicated one?"

the three adults turned their heads at billie's voice, seeing that she had materialized into the room without them noticing, "there's a simple answer?" sam asked and the horsewoman nodded, "chuck's the simple answer." she stated simply but that only caused major confusion among the three, "he knows jack's alive?!" dean gawked, not bothering with being quiet and as if on cue, the nephilim walked into the room, yawning a little as he rubbed a hand over his face with the hand that wasn't cradling a sleeping newborn to his chest, "who knows i'm alive?"

"chuck doesn't know that jack's alive, he didn't even consciously impregnate him."

"don't say it like that ever again."

billie rolled her eyes at dean's grumble, looking over to jack as the blonde walked over to her, "if he didn't do it on purpose, why did it happen at all?" he asked as he gently rubbed the baby's back with his thumb, keeping her relaxed, "when god kills someone with his own hands, he has a "next in line" prepared because a life has to replace a death to maintain the balance."

"how does that have anything to do with jack? wouldn't someone else just have the baby?"

"i was able to bring jack back to life in less than nine months, and that next in line can't just be pushed back, so the only thing to do was for him to bring the next in line into this world himself."

"so.......she's not technically mine?" jack asked, his tone a little disappointed, and billie shook her head, "if we put it that way, than everyone is just god's child and not the child of the parent." she muttered, "it's about the bond with the child that makes it yours, not the technical creator of them." she continied and she gently placed a hand on jack's vacant shoulder, "does the child feel like yours?"

jack looked down, thinking for a moment before nodding, "she does." he breathed out and billie gave him a small smile as she removed her shoulder, "is this bond why he refuses to put the baby down for two damn minutes?" dean asked and sam lightly smacked his shoulder, getting a confused look from his brother, "however dumb that question was, the answer is yes. it is." billie spoke, tone laced with sass and dean rolled his eyes, "is it a paternal instinct?"

billie shrugged at sam's question, "hard to say; if jack still had missing pieces of his soul, then he might not have felt nearly as strong as he does about this child now. if i were you, i would focus on aiding in the care of the child rather than why she's important to him."

with that said, billie vanished and a quiet little whine came from the baby and jack instantly shushed her, stroking the back of her head and rocking a little, trying to do what he thought was appropriate; "are you happy with that answer, dean?" castiel asked and the hunter stammered for a response, "i mean i guess, at least we got a fucking answer." he huffed and jack looked up, "we don't have anything to care for a baby, do we?"

after a brief silence from the group, dean grabbed his keys off the map table, "guess we're going shopping."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
